Question: First consider the expression for: $9$ plus the product of $7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $8$ times that expression and then add $-4$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $9$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (7x + 9) = \color{orange}{8(7x+9)}$ What does adding $-4$ to $\color{orange}{8(7x+9)}$ do? $8(7x+9)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(7x+9)-4$.